Will Life Ever Be Kind?
by BrokenWingAngel
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED SOME STORIES DO HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS! Re-posted as R rated fic for later chappies! Happy endings do exist... will Ginny find one?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: this is my first Harry Potter based FanFic but it's based around Ginny and sometimes Hermione. Please review and be patient, I'm new at this. It will be from ginny's P.O.V. and may be a little slow. Hermione and Ginny's conversations will have single speech marks and normal conversations with double. ' and " Private thoughts of Ginny will be italics. This has been edited and re-posted as R rated for future chapters.)

**Chapter 1: Beginnings and Welcomes.**

It was the summer after Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. The past seven years had been the best of Ginny's short life. Well, the first six had been, but the last year was so lonely, she secluded herself from her friends and spent all of her time alone.

In her sixth year, Ginny had realised that she and Hermione could hear each others thoughts. This was a great thing because it was so uncommon and it meant that they could always be together in a sense. But, it had it's downfalls. Ginny had to work hard to keep certain thoughts to herself. Certain...private thoughts. All through the year Ginny suffered from terrible headaches because of the strain on her mind.

However, this gift that she and Hermione had outweighed the negatives, because now she had a special bond with Hermione that no-one else had. She felt special, privelidged.

When they first realised this gift, it was like a new beginning for them. Like they had only just met again. All through Ginny's sixth and seventh years, they 'talked'. They kept their gift a secret, though. They learned things about each other that they never knew and never would have known unless they had this form of communication.

But, still, this wasn't enough for Ginny. She secretly wanted more. She longed to be with Hermione, but could never tell her.

'But Hermione, I'm really not interested in Dean. Honestly. Please stop trying to set me up with these guys from school. I'm not interested in any of them.' sighed Ginny as she lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.

'Aww c'mon Gin, you haven't had a boyfriend since your fourth year. I'm just trying to make you happy, you're always down nowadays.' Ginny could hear the smile tugging at Hermione's mental lips as this was said.

'Honestly Hermione, you do make me happy. You don't have to try, you make me happy without even realising it.'

'Well it doesn't feel like it. I miss you. I miss your smile, your full smile that made me smile and I couldn't help it. i miss the way you laugh. You haven't laughed in so long.' Hermione replied, sounding rather worried.

'Look Hermione, I've just had a lot on my mind what with exams and stuff. I'm fine there's nothing wrong. Stop pushing me.' Ginny said, a bit hotly. And then she closed her mind to all thoughts from Hermione. Sort of like hanging up a telephone.

_Why do I have to be like this with her? It's not her fault I'm madly in love with her. She knows I like her, I know she does, but she just doesn't realise how deeply my feelings run. Why is it like this? I can't be with her, even if she felt the same I couldn't be with her because she lives so far away with college now. She says she likes me too, sometimes I believe her and I feel on top of the world, but then other times, other times she's different. She points out the fact that we can never be together so why try. It hurts._


	2. Broken Connection

(A/N: This hasn't been altered, but a few details added and a few things given more information.)

**Chapter 2: Broken Connection**

A week had passed since Ginny had started ignoring Hermione. Everyday Hermione would attempt to talk to Ginny in her mind, and everyday she failed. It seemed Ginny had put up some sort of block. So, if Hermione couldn't contact her this way, she would send her an owl.

_**Gin, **_

_**I'm worried. Talk to me. Is it stress from being in this rut between school and a job? Family problems? Whatever it is, you know I'm here to talk to forever.**_

_**Write Back**_

_**Love**_

_**H.**_

_**x**_

When Ginny received this letter, she melted into tears. Sitting alone in her bedroom, listening to all the early morning hustle and bustle downstairs, she hugged her pillow tightly.

_Why? Why my best friend? Should I tell her? I mean, if I do, everything would change. I love her. We hardly see each other anymore so even if she did feel the same way - no, that wont happen. Hermione's not like this. Grr._

Throwing her pillow aside, Ginny got up from her bed and walked to Ron's room.

"Ron, can I borrow some parchment? I want to write Hermione a letter." she asked not looking her youngest elder brother in the face.

He, in turn, did not look at her. Too immersed, it seemed, in Quidditch Weekly. "In the drawer."

Quickly, Ginny walked to his drawer and removed a sheet of stained yellow parchment and a quill. "Thanks Ron." she mumbled before closing his door. Outside his room she stood, hesitant for a second. She needed to talk, but to Ron? No. No, not Ron.

Back in her own bedroom, Ginny sat at her desk for 10 minutes planning on what she would say. It all seemed too cheesy, or wrong. Finally, she decided. She wouldn't write a letter. She'd open her mind and face Hermione like a woman. None of this cowardly letter sending, having to wait a day, maybe two for a reply. She'd talk with Hermione and sort this out.

'Hermione, umm, if you're not busy, I-I can talk.' She was more nervous than expected, but it was understandable, considering she was just about to spill her heart to this girl.

She waited. No voices in her head except her own, milling around with worry.

A giggle. Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound. Hermione's giggles always gave her a warm feeling inside.

'Gin, Gin, sorry, now's not the, er, greatest of times. Is it important?' Hermione finally replied, sounding a little out of breath.

'Oh, no, no Hermione, it's not important.' Ginny said, mentally shaking her head, forcing another smile and her words to sound convincing. 'Why? What are you doing?'

'I'm just, I just have a guest over while my flatmates are out. I thought maybe Harry could do with some... cheering up' she added mischeivously. Hermione had told Ginny about her feelings for Harry, well, Ginny had read Hermione's thoughts before they had learned to block, and now... Now, obviously wasn't a good time.

A tear ran down Ginny's cheek. She could tell that Hermione was a little tipsy, after all, it was a Saturday night and seeing as Hermione was in a muggle college, she was obviously different. Obviously so different that she had taken up drinking and ignoring friends.

'It's fine Hermione.' Ginny said sadly. 'H-have fun.' Hermione didn't even say goodbye. Just left.

_How was I so stupid, of course she still likes Harry. He's the bloody boy-who-lived! Who wouldn't take advantage if they were one of his best friends? All those years, those stupid students, and even teachers, at Hogwarts had believed that I was in love with Harry. When really I had my eyes open I and saw Hermione: her hazel-chocolate brown eyes and the way her brow furrowed when she was thinking. I noticed everything in the last 5 and a half years: the way Hermione's chin wrinkled when she was eating; her nose wrinkled when she was laughing; how she flapped her long eyelashes when blinking, she was a fast blinker; I noticed all the little things that most ignorant people wouldn't have noticed even if they were locked in a cave with Hermione for 10 years. I dread to think that she will do anything with him tonight. I mean, Harry's great, but she was made for me, I'm sure of it._

Ginny stood up from the desk where she had been sitting and paced her room. Looking outside the window the sun shone brightly and there was no breeze.

_I need to get out of here._

She walked down the zig-zag staircase past all her older brothers and parents bedrooms, and through the kitchen into the back garden which led to a large field and eventually a forest.

Ginny walked and walked. She was thinking. Generally it was a "Ginny" thing to do - walk away from the situation. Every step she took brought new thoughts, old memories, possibilities to the surface of her mind. The outskirts of the forest came into view and instead of entering them as she had done so many times before, she walked around, hoping to find something interesting.

Thiry minutes later she could see the Burrow over the top of the hill. She had walked in a full circle and found nothing of interest. Out in the back garden was her mother setting up the large table. It looked like Bill and Charlie were here. As she got closer, she realised there were many seats more than for the Weasley family. Before her suspicions got anywhere, Harry walked out from the back door carrying a large plate with a chicken on it. He carefully placed it on the table and returned inside.

Ginny stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. She watched the back garden for a while, seeing people enter and exit the house. Harry, her mother, Fred, Charlie, Harry again, and finally Hermione. Harry said something to Hermione who laughed rather flirtasciously, rubbing his upper arm. Ginny slumped to the ground tears welling up in her eyes.

_DON'T let them fall. These people cannot bring you to tears once again. You're better than this._

Ginny had tried telling herself this everytime she was close to tears. Most of the time it was because she was thinking of Hermione. Only when she was talking to Hermione did she manage to keep them back, and other times, it was a great struggle, except when she was alone. It's strange how, when alone, people can stop crying quite easily, but when in others company, tears come easy, but it's hard to make them leave.

_Breathe. Good. Now behave yourself and stop being a baby. Look eveyone in the eye and smile._

Standing up, she wiped her eyes, breathed in, and plastered on a great big smile. She ran down the remainder of the hill and announced her arrival as every youngest child come drama queen does.

Hermione's bushy mane appeared in the doorway. Thier eyes locked. They hand't seen each other in more than a year, never mind looked each other dead in the eye. Time stopped. Ginny's smile faltered for a second, butshe regained composire and contimued smiling.

The hustle and bustle began again as time re-started.

"Hermione, dear, would you mind moving from the doorway. Thank you." said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.

Still looking into each others eyes, Ginny spoke.

"Hermione." she said curteously and nodded her head before breaking the gaze and seating herself at the now fully loaded table between Fred and her father so that Hermione could not sit beside her. Her eyes were cold and Hermione's were beautiful as ever, but they looked questioning and rather sad. She could see through Ginny's defense. Hermione stood for a second, before lowering her head and taking a seat.

The meal was rather long and tense. Ginny kept her gaze on her plate and when questioned about her well-being by Hermione, she shrugged and said she was ok, just tired. Occasionally something would hit Ginny's leg. She knew it was Hermione trying to attract her attention to ask what was really wrong. But, she ignored it and carried on with her meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the table was cleared and most people were still outside, drinking beverages and making small talk. So, Ginny took her chance and excused herself to her bedroom.

"Gin?" came Hermione's sweet voice from outside the door. No answer. So she placed her hand on the cold, brass doorhandle and opened the door slowly.

"I'm busy Hermione. Maybe later." snapped Ginny coldly. She wasn't really busy, she just wanted to spite Hermione.

"Busy doing what? Staring at the ceiling? Looks like it take a lot of concentration." she snapped back. This was unexpected from Hermione. "I know you're not busy. And I know what's wrong. You didn't block your thoughts as well as you thought." She added softly.

Ginny looked up and stared at Hermione. Right in the eyes as her own welled up.

(A/N: This has actually been changed quite a bit more than the original chapter. I might change the rest too. Hope this was enjoyed.)


	3. Confrontation

(A/N: Again, this has been edited quite a bit.)

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

"Gin. I'm sorry." sighed Hermione sadly. "I should have known."

"No you shouldn't" snapped Ginny. Tears were flowing freely down her soft cheeks with every word she spoke. "I shouldn't love you. You're not the person I thought you were, Hermione." And with that she left the room.

Outside it was evening and growing dark. This did not deter Ginny. She just wanted to walk, to be alone. To run away like always.

Ginny hadn't even walked for more than 10 minutes when she found herself on the ground sobbing. Her knees up at her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs she rested her head on her knees and cried into the darkness.

"She loves Harry. _Harry!_," she mumbled to herself. "Why am I doing this to myself. Falling harder for her everytime we speak, but I can't stop it. I love everything about her. She is perfect. Ha. Well that right there is a contradiction. How can she be perfect if I love her but she does this? I don't blame Harry. It's not his fault she likes him or loves him or whatever the bloody hell it is. Hell, I don't even blame Hermione. She can't help who she loves and doesn't love."

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. "Get over her. Move on. It's possible. You did it with Dean in 5th year, so do it again." Looking up she saw that Hermione was sitting right infront of her legs crossed and head in hands.

Shell shocked Ginny stood up and looked down at Hermione. She cleared her throat to show her presence.

"Oh, Gin." said Hermione, just realising Ginny had moved and getting up herself. "I, um, I heard everything you said. I followed you. I didn't know you felt this way. I know-" she moved forwards slowly, outstretching her arm to touch Ginny's own, "I know, you want a happy ending from this. But I can't give you it. I'm sorry. If I could, I would, but I can't." she whispered.

Ginny pulled back as if she had been burned. "Look at me through my eyes and feel the pain I hide inside. It breaks my heart; it makes me sad to think of all the times we had. You made me laugh and you made me cry. And all that I can do is sigh, and wonder why. Once you've done that. Then, then you can be sorry." She looked Hermione coldly in the eyes and walked away towards the Burrow.

* * *

Back in Ginny's bedroom, Hermione returned. She would be sleeping there as usual. But to her surprise, Ginny wasn't there. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was 1am.

After a cup of cocoa in the kitchen alone, Hermione waited until 3.20am. Still no Ginny. Growing worried she decided to wait in bed.

As dawn broke, Hermione awoke to find an empty bed still beside her. Filled with worry, she hurried downstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know where Ginny is?" she panted.

"No, dear. She's probably gone for an early morning stroll or something. Not to worry." she chirped in return, never looking at Hermione as she busied herself with the cooking of breakfast.

Hermione left through the back door, still in pajamas in search of Ginny.

* * *

Sat in the shed where all her fathers muggle do-hickeys were kept, Ginny was still crying. She had been crying all night and was beginning to wonder how it was possible for her to still have tears.

_As long as I love her, I'll still be able to cry. At least now I know I have a heart because it's breaking. But I can't hold on to something that doesn't want to be held on to. She'll never understand._

Now the legal age to do magic outside school, Ginny decided she would make a potion. There were supplies in the shed, they would have to do. When she exited the shed, she wanted to be free.

An hour later, Ginny was stood over a bubbling cauldron filled with pink liquid. Ladling some into a cup, she drank it, feeling no regrets.

(A/N: I wrote more, but I decided this would be a nice cliffy for you all. So, yes there'll be more chapters, I'm unsure how many though. At least one. It could be drawing to an end. Remember to R&R. Thankies m'darlings.)


	4. Mixed Up

**Chapter 4: Mixed Up**

Outside, Hermione was still searching for Ginny. She had searched all the hiding places she knew of, but to no avail.

'Ginny where are you? You're scaring me.'

'Ah Hermione, nice to hear from you. I have news darling. Soon enough, we will no longer share this gift as you call it. It's really more of a nuisance. I'll be glad to see my bond with you gone.' she said spitefully.

'Ginny, what do you mean? You're different. What's going on?' Hermione was worried, it was obvious in her tone how much she cared for Ginny. Just not enough to love her.

'Oh Hermione' she snapped, 'don't start acting like you care!'

'Ginny I do, I love you.'

Ginny's heart fluttered for a slight second before snapping still. 'Only as a friend. Only ever as a friend Hermione. You have no idea how much I hurt. How much I want you to feel this pain. I'm going to have to show you somehow. Maybe I'll-'

'Ginny. Ginny!' No answer. Their gift was gone. Hermione no longer felt Ginny's presence. She had to find her.

**I couldn't help it when I started to cry, I've told myself that life's a lie.You know love sucks when your dreams slip away. I'd trade all my tomorrows for one yesterday. Yesterday when you liked me, or did you? Was I too confused and desperate for you to love me that I imagined it? Probably. I'm sorry Hermione. I don't hate you. How can I? I think it's best we don't see each other for a while. I know you probably, personally don't, but I do. And I'm leaving. I'm going to live with a friend for a while. Don't try to contact me. Our gift is no more. There's potion in the vial next to this note. Drink it. It'll make you not have the gift too. There's no point in you having it but not being able to use it.**

Hermione picked up the vial of pink liquid. In a rage she threw it to the ground letting the glass shatter and the liquid run along the concrete in the shed. She had finally found Ginny's hiding place, but it was too late.

**Don't be angry at me. I love you, more than you'll ever know. It hurts me so much to say goodbye to you. Even then, it's not goodbye is it? Cause I can never say goodbye when I still want to try, I can't give up cos I feel like I can take it. Ill never say I don't love you anymore, cause I can't let you go Hermione. You'll never understand. Never. You go on about how much you miss Harry, how you visited him last week and whatnot, do you ever think how much it burns my insides like acid when you say his name? He's the boy-who-lived, everyone loves him. Everyone notices him. He desroyed Voldemort for Christ sake! No one notices me. That's why I'm going. No point staying where I'm not happy. I'll always love you, please try to understand my pain. If you don't now... you will one day.**

Ginny had left this note on a stool in the shed, the stool in which she had sat the previous night. Knowing Hermione could always find her, she prepared for it. Ginny had not actually gone to a friends, but the Leaky Cauldron. She had to throw Hermione off the trail because she knew she would come looking for her.

Three days passed. Mrs. Weasley was aware that Ginny had 'gone to visit a 'friend''. Ginny was legally an adult now and able to go where she wanted, so Mrs. Weasley didn't fret too much.

In room number 12 of the Leaky Cauldron Ginny sat on the edge of her bed. Hermione hadn't come. She wasn't going to either. Ginny couldn't figure out what was worse, Hermione not loving her and never would, or Hermione not bothering to come and find her. Maybe she should go home. Face Hermione properly.

After a wander around Diagon Alley which was bustling with Hogwarts students getting supplies for the new school year, Ginny packed her few items and went downstairs to pay Tom the innkeeper. She had had a good time milling around Diagon Alley, bumping into a few old school friends who naturaly asked how she was. All she could manage was a faint "I'm good thanks" and a weak smile which was of course believed. Sometimes Ginny wondered if she actually wanted to be believed, or if she wanted them to persist and ask what was wrong. But, she always did the same thing - lied.

A quick floo journey later, Ginny was stood in her own bedroom, not alone. Hermione and Harry were sat on Ginny's bed in deep conversation. Harry had his arm around an upset Hermione. At the sight of Ginny they both stopped talking and Harry stood up.

"Hey Gin. I'll give you two some time", he smiled before leaving. Oh, how much Ginny wanted to hate him. To blame him for Hermione's not loving her. But, in reality, it was no more his fault than Hermione's. It was just the way it was.

"What have you said to him?" Ginny asked sharply. "No-one knows how deeply I feel for you. I don't want anyone to know either, how pathetic you make me feel. Always following you around, stealing glances at you when no-one's looking yet you always catch me. I feel like a stalker. I just need to stop feeling strongly about you. It's the only way." she was in tears by now. Everything was seeming so real. The cold floor underneath her feet, the smell of clean sheets on the bed, and most of all, the wetness of her tears on her soft pillowed cheeks.

"Ginny, I'm confused right now. I've not been honest with you. I don't really like Harry. It wasn't him at my flat that night. Her names Rachel. I met her at college." Hermione said somberly, looking at the floor.

Ginny stopped crying, she looked at Hermione who looked so sad, yet inside, she felt sick.

"What?" she asked slowly. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. No. She wouldn't believe it.

"I like her so much. We just have this connection I've never had with anyone before. But, I love you. I really hate myself sometimes." Now it was Hermione's turn to cry.

Ginny didn't move. She was rooted to the spot. She couldn't forve herself to move to comfort the older girl. The girl she was in love with. Feeling even more sick she spoke again.

"Hermione, just be honest with me. What's going on? It's not fair to do this to me." Ginny was getting angry again.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I can't."

Ginny breathed in through her nose deeply. _You're too nice to her. _said a voice in her head. "Well, tell her how you feel then. I can see how you feel about her." It broke Ginny's heart even more to say this, but she was too nice. She just wanted to make Hermione happy. This was the way to do it, it seemed.

"Who said I was talking about her?" she said, looking up into Ginny's eyes.

(A/N: This WAS a situation I WAS in, but no longer. I liked it though so I kept it. Hope you enjoyed it. )


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed**

"Who said I was talking about her?" she said, looking Ginny in the eye.

Heart beating a million times a minute, Ginny thought for a second. "Me. I said so." She turned and left the room.

_What was she thinking of? Playing games like that is NOT funny! She doesn't care for me as much as she cares for Rachel. Like she said, her and Rachel; it's deeper with them. How I just want to cry. I want to freeze, my stomach has gone cold and I'm crying, it's all I can do. Well, until I found my way of relieving stress. Punching. But she doesn't know. Will she ever know how much she means to me? Even if we're not as close as it seemed to everyone. To me she was my future, I only wanted to be with her. She's all I thought of. And now it's gone._

In the kitchen, Harry was sat at the table, drinking a glass of water, looking anxious. Presumably he knew exactly what was going on.

"Ginny. Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Fine." she forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just asking I guess to - "

"Harry, whatever she's told you is a lie. I demand you forget it right now because it's a lie. None of it's true, it's a lie ok? A lie." she ran from the room, tears flowing freely from her beautiful glassy eyes.

_Why did she do this to me? I gave her everything I had, even if she didn't see it. It was waiting, just like a parcel at her feet. It was waiting - I was waiting, for her to pick me up, examine me and hold me forever like a cuddly toy. But she didn't and now she never will. She doesn't like Rachel. I could see it in her eyes. Those brown eyes with her heavy eyelashes that beat down on each other - damn, stop it, don't do that anymore. She doesn't like Rachel. She loves her. I'm sure if I asked her, she'd admit it too. All I want to know is why she pretended for so long she liked me as more than a friend, said she loved me, if this was on her mind the whole time. I can't be around her if all I can think about is her and Rachel all the time._

Ginny made her way up to the woods in the hope of quiet and calm, maybe she could burn some leaves with her wand, punch a few trees - anything that would relieve this feeling she had bottled up inside. What made it worse was the fact that no-one knew how she felt, not even her. Whenever she tried to describe it, she couldn't, it never seemed right.

Baggy jeans catching on branches and thorns as she walked through the trees, Ginny walked deep into the forest. She found a tree stump that she had come to so often, she could now see a shallow imprint of where she had sat. Now on her right she could see a large oak tree. A circle, no larger than her first, of bark had been scraped away. She had done this to avoid cuts and infections which would have been much harder to explain, for she chosen not to heal her knuckles after she had punched things. The feeling that remained there was much better than the emotional pain that she bottled up inside.

She stood infront of the tree and looked at the circle, her eyes were dead and now showed no emotion. If anyone was to look into them, they would see deep brown and depth, but nothing else. No fiery happiness that the Weasley clan were so well known for, no joy or mischeif, not even pain. It had all vanished. Her right hand balled into a fist, as did her left. Very slowly. Ginny lifted her right fist and looked at it sadly. The skin was pale, but her knuckles were red and had a purplish tinge to them from her previous outburst at the tree. Angrily she lashed out at the tree. Punch after punch, her knuckles swelled up, went red, and bled. In a fury of red hair and tears Ginny attacked the tree even more. Whimpering after each punch but she still carried on.

Ginny soon found herself sat on the forest floor leaning against the tree. You could see the tear stains on her cheeks, she hadn't wiped her tears. Why? When they can stay there. Wiping them shows you are ashamed to be crying. Ginny was not ashamed. She stared blankly ahead at the trees around her and wondered why she had fallen for Hermione. Hermione of all people, when it was always going to be so impossible. When it would never work. Just why, was all she ever wondered.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione removed herself from a trance like state. She had a new gift also, that no-one knew about. No-one at all. She could watch people, wherever they were. And she had just been watching Ginny. Sighing deeply, she picked up some parchment and a quill.

**Gin,**

**I'm sorry for everything. I love Rachel. I want to be with her. Please don't beat yourself up about this (literally Ginny!). Don't let me be the reason for you hurting yourself. I can't stay here. I've seen what it's doing to you. I'm so sorry. I don't even want your forgiveness, I don't deserve it. What I did was wrong, but I was confused. I'm sorry again.**

**Love**

**H.**

Hermione left the note on ginny's bed and left via floo.

Ginny stayed where she was for over an hour. Eventually, she looked around herself, smiled wryly and got up. She made her way to the shed where the car was kept.

She had seen in a few muggle movies people asphixiating themselves, and had decided this was the way she wanted to die. And now was when she wanted to die.

She decided to write a note to the people who mattered, because she didn't want them in pain, but she could no longer stay here if Hermione was around.

**Family, **

**I love you, more than I show. I'm an ignorant, selfish, self-absorbed person. I don't deserve to live. Thank you, for everything you have ever done for me. I love you. Never forget it. Please don't cry for me. This is what I wanted.**

**Love forever**

**Virginia Weasley, youngest Weasley, and family lover, no matter what.**

**Hermione,**

**I have nothing to say. Except I wrote a poem for you. I hope you don't mind. Here it is:**

You've made your decision  
With those words you spoke  
You locked me in my newfound prison  
Will i tough it out? or will i choak? 

Sometimes i feel ok but  
Other times when i think about it   
I just wanna take the blade and cut  
But if it was too deep, this time you wouldn't hear me utter 'oh shit'

Never thought i'd be affected this way  
All the other things i've written  
Were when i actually wanted to stay  
But why, if all i have is this prison

You don't know how what you say  
Burns me inside and out  
I have to feel it everyday  
Unless i take a stand and shout

"Do not let love fool you  
I did and look at me   
It's only a game, it's never true  
Fall if you will, but then you'll see."

With the last word I utter  
I'll jump to my death  
"Look , it's the cutter"  
They'll say as they hold their breath

I'm finally free now as i lie  
Free from you and free from my prison life  
I never imagined i'd WANT to die  
But what do you expect from someone who befriended a knife?

_Here she lies under the ground  
Because of your games  
She now can't make a sound  
Do you even think it's a shame?_

**I didn't mean to hurt you  
I thought you'd understand how I felt  
I thought you knew  
I guess it could have been better dealt** you say

_All she wanted was someone to love her  
She fell so hard and took her life  
You should have told her sooner  
Cos now you have no chance, to make it right_

**I'm so sorry  
I never meant it  
I love her don't worry  
I'll treat her right** you say

You think I care how you'll treat this girl?  
You think I care for your sorrow?  
Well I don't, you never cared for my world  
But I'll never let you forget, I'll always be in your tomorrow.

**There you are Hermione. Yes, I cut too, but I wouldn't scar my body for you. You're special, and I love you, but you can read the poem and keep it forever. If you don't.....I know it's etched into your mind. G'bye. **

She got into the car, rolled up the windows and locked the door. After taking a deep breath, she let the gas take its effect.

(A/N: So, that's me edited the chapters. Hope it was good.)


End file.
